


Now we're even.

by hyeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongyeon/pseuds/hyeongyeon
Summary: in which momo sends a suggestive pic, but to the wrong person.





	Now we're even.

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

Mina kept pushing the issue, but Momo still hadn’t given her any answer. Not to her, not to Nayeon. But was she even expecting an answer, anyways?

It had all started a month ago, when Mina had dared her to be more forward with her crush at the time, so she had thought of sending her a half body pic in the bath. The problem was, she didn't send it to her crush, but the group chat with the rest of her friends. At first she thought no one had seen it before she quickly deleted, since there was no comment. But her hopes quickly died down when she saw Nayeon typing. 

“want some company? ;)”

Nobody had said anything then, and the few times they had met, Nayeon seemed completely normal, like it had never happened. Not Momo, though, who felt like her heart would come out of her chest at any moment. She would be lying if she said she had never thought about Nayeon that way, certainly more than the rest of her group of friends, but now she found herself searching for her in the corridors, giving her long glances in class. 

“I don’t know, Mina! It’s not like anything has changed, and she hasn’t brought the issue again. What if i’m reading too much into it? Maybe it’s just a joke. But what if it’s not!? You could ask her about it, you know…”

“And miss all the fun that is watching you trying to figure it out?” Mina let out a laugh as Momo threw a piece of bread at her form the table. “Maybe she’s waiting for you to make a move, or maybe you’re right and it was nothing. I’m not the one in this situation, so…” 

She shrugged and Momo sighed. 

“You’re not helping! I can’t just drop it, it’s driving me insane. What if it’s not a joke? Then she’s going to think i’m not interested, and i am! At least Nayeon could-"

She was abruptly cut off precisely by Nayeon, who sat next to her and hooked her arm around her shoulders.

"At least Nayeon could what?"

Mina had to bit her lip and hide her face not to start laughing while Momo looked down flushed, trying to find an excuse. 

"I… clean your room! Jeongyeon always complains she does all the cleaning."

"What?" Nayeon huffed and feigned to be offended. “And here i thought you were saying nice things about me!”

“Not everything has to do with you, Nayeon.”

She grinned and got closer to Momo, until she squirmed and looked away. 

“Oh, so you didn’t send that picture for me, Momo?”

That was the first time one of them had ever referenced the picture, and Momo felt her lungs stop working as she gasped. She was familiar enough with Nayeon to know this was her usual way or teasing, so it didn’t confirm anything. She wanted to come up with a smart reply, to keep the teasing until she could find out if Nayeon was being serious about, but as much as she tried she couldn’t form any coherent words in her head. 

“That’s… um, uh… None of your business!”

Nayeon laughed and let Momo a bit of space to compose herself, then saw as Jeongyeon called her over from the other table.

“That’s a shame, really.” She got her things and leaned in one more time before getting up. “I really would’ve liked another one.” 

She left Momo speechless, and Mina unable to hold back her laughter. 

“Well, at least now you know she was being serious, huh?” 

“Honestly, Mina, i don’t know if that makes things better or worse.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momo sighed as she let herself fall into her bed. After her run-in with Nayeon at launch, she had kept herself distracted swimming with Mina, and now she was exhausted. She had wanted to know for sure if Nayeon wasn’t just playing with her, but now there was even more doubts. Was she waiting for Momo to make the first move? Should she be more forward, as Mina suggested, or take it slow? 

She was staring at her reflection of her phone’s screen, wondering about all of that, when it buzzed, startling her. It was a message from Nayeon, with a pic similar to the one she had sent her by accident and a text.

“now we’re even ;)”


End file.
